Sweet as Cynn
by TakaShira
Summary: EDIT & UPDATE. What if a COUSIN was forced to attend Spencer where family could keep an eye on her? What if said COUSIN had changed beyond all reason? Will this COUSIN continue to run from her blood or will love keep her? ReidOC R&R lame
1. Chapter 1

"Mother?" Tyler called as he entered his home, Reid following at a more leisurely pace.

There was a strange black Dodge Ram sitting outside his house, sitting in the bed of the truck was an equally strange black BMW F 650 GS motorcycle. He'd seen neither before and neither seemed the type of vehicle that was usually seen at his house. Pogue's maybe but not here.

"Mother," he called again as silence continued to flow through his home.

Suddenly a lot of banging was heard from up stairs.

"What the hell?"

Reid smiled as his friend cursed and started up the stairs. He shrugged and followed quick enough. He found Tyler standing in front of an open door thoroughly confused looking. So naturally Reid sauntered on in to find a set of drums, and a drummer to match, who presently seemed to be off in some other little world as they beat out their own, well beat.

"Um...hello?" Tyler called from behind the blond.

Suddenly the drummer had their undivided attention, arms still raised as if they'd caught themselves before their next note.

"Cousin! You've grown up," a calm, feminine voice responded as she lowering her arms and stood to greet them, running a hand through her short black hair which was styled and cut to easily be made into a fauhawk. She wore a light blue concert shirt on, some unknown obscure band's name across the front in black. As she came round her drum set it was obvious her jeans had seen better days. Rips, holes and patches consisted of more then the actual denim fabric itself.

"Um...I'm sorry, cousin?" Tyler asked still very confused.

"Cynn. You know, you father's youngest brother's widowed wife's only daughter? The shame of the family and all such things."

Realization dawned on Tyler suddenly, "I thought you were at prep school in France?"

She suddenly started to laugh, "Keep up with the program Baby Boy. The last one in France, the third one there actually, was four or some even years ago, for seven fine and fancy months. Then it was two in England, eleven months in that spotting fine country, Harry Potter guys, Harry freaking Potter, but sure I don't need to tell you wiz to the ards. Then Germany, I don't know what the hell she was thinking with that one, whole three very long months there. Then it was another one in Montreal for awhile, starting last a little closer to home, but still no good. Not even close to British Columbia, bastards. Now here I am."

"Why so many?" Reid asked slowly slightly uncertain about the Harry Potter comment.

She gave him a look as if suddenly thinking him to be slow, her dark eyes dancing with amusement, "Oh I just like a well rounded education you know. The more schools you go through the better it looks for college. I got kicked out, a lot. Who are you?"

"Oh this is Reid. I'm sorry I'm still confused. Why are you here?" Tyler asked with uncertainty. He hadn't seen Cynn in years, and she certainly did not look like this then, she was an awkward girl, always uncomfortable, always in dresses, always made to be proper and all such things. She'd been so shy but obviously had just wanted to play with her cousin and his friends, whenever she'd got up the nerve to ask her mother had always dragged her back to more feminine activities.

"Reid huh, you grew up nice too," she smiled at him her eyes racking over him.

"You're here why?" Tyler asked again, not entirely comfortable with the way his cousin was looking at his best friend.

"Oh something about a last chance and hopefully here I'll have family supervision, not that she'd ever do it herself. Something like that I wasn't really paying attention. The words Boot Camp got me though. Something about I get kicked out of here and off I go. Incentive to behave and the likes, we all know I have a problem with authority. Grown men screaming in my face wouldn't go over too well."

She said all this rather quickly and without much interest as she rummaged through a bag that had been carelessly thrown onto the bed.

"So where is-"

"Mother dearest? They are both out for coffee, discussing the laws of my confinement I'm sure."

"So you're going to start at Spencer?" Reid asked quickly.

"Wow, it sure is a good thing you're cute because you really aren't that quick are you?" She replied without glancing over her shoulder as she pulled an ipod out of her bag before she turned and made her way past the boys.

"Where are you going?" Reid questioned as they followed her out of the room, down the hall and to the stairs.

"You don't honestly think I'm going to sit here and wait for her to come back here and tell me what I can and can't do. I've decided for myself more often then not up to this point, keep it going and whatnot" She glanced at her cousin and his friend as she descended who remained silent unsure as to what was happening.

"Really good thing you're cute love," she mumbled clearly more and more unimpressed the longer they spoke as she lifted a black helmet and leather jacket off the floor by the front entrance.

Just then the door opened and two older women entered.

"Cynthara, where are you going?" The unfamiliar woman asked crossing her arms over her chest as if unsurprised by the situation.

"Mommy! I was just getting everything upstairs into my new room. Your house is really lovely Mrs. Simms, very secure and all such things," she managed to keep the annoyance from her voice, harder then one might think as she often didn't bother. Her mother was the only one who called her by her full name, which she hated. Classic rich girl name and then some.

Her own mother Claudia Simms interrupted before her sister in law could reply, "You needent bother Cynthara. You won't be staying here often. We've decided-"

"You've decided," Cynn corrected absently knowing her mother would continue on unconcerned.

"That it would be best if you stay at the dormitories. You cousin stays there and-"

"There's better security to-"

"Keep you safe-" Claudia smiled momentarily thinking her rebellious daughter finally got it.

"Locked up."

Apparently not.

"You see, this is why you can't last a year in any school."

"Private school mother. If I could just go to public school, I mean think of all the money you've wasted putting me in those places."

"After this one there's only one more place your going."

"Jail?"

"To that facility I showed you." Her mother replied in satisfaction.

Cynn nodded in confirmation, "Jail."

"I'll not have you referring to it as such young lady. It is a fine secure facility-"

"For drug dealers and whores. Maybe I should go there I could really learn a thing or two that I could use in the real world. How do handle substantial business deals and cock wise-"

Frustration over came the woman for half a second allowing her to snap, "Watch your mouth. Go get your things."

Cynn turned back to the stairs, "Drums it is."

"They do not allow such a racket in Spencer thank goodness. I've already called the headmaster-"

"Warden."

Claudia continued unperturbed, "To inform him of the situation and arrangements have been made."

"That I'm a prisoner."

"Hold you tongue for once in your life!" Claudia snapped at her daughter before calming herself down, "Your room number and key."

Cynn shrugged in indifference accepted the envelope from her mother and skipped off back up the stairs.

"I'm sorry you all had to witness that. I just don't know what to do with that girl," Claudia sighed as Tyler's mother comforted her. "Tyler, it's so good to see you again. I'm truly sorry to ask this of you but could you possibly-"

"I'll keep an eye on her."

"Oh lovely. Thank you. Now there's a list of rules-"

"Always is," a yell came from atop the stairs, "Careful cousin, you better get a pen and paper there's a lot of them."

Claudia sighed, her shoulders slumping slightly at her daughters constant defiance.

"Don't worry Mame, she'll be fine. Spencer is really good for this type of thing," Reid interrupted.

Claudia looked at the boy finding that he appeared to be just as rebellious as her seventeen year old daughter, from his baggy cloths to his worn sneakers and hat.

"This is Reid Garwin," Tyler's mother suddenly intercepted and the apparent displeasure in Claudia's gaze vanished.

"Thank you dear. That's very comforting," She said with a false smile.

Tyler watched his friend smile innocently at the poor woman and shook his head slightly glancing back at the stairs.

"Now I would stay but I've a flight to catch. Tyler could you be a dear and see that she gets settled on campus?" Claudia smiled knowingly and didn't bother waiting for an answer.

Cynn threw her last bag into the back of her truck a short while after her mother had left her, yet again. Thank god.

"Are you ready to go yet?" Reid sighed leaning against the Dodge.

"O.M.G. I am so very sorry for asking you to accompany, oh wait I didn't ask you that," she reached over and tapped his cheek lightly, "Silly rabbit."

"If you are ready to go you can just follow me," Tyler interrupted, "And we're happy to help out. You are family."

"Who are you kidding Tyler? You still don't even know who I am." She smiled at him knowingly.

"I know who you are, just not who you are."

"…uh huh…" she nodded slowly before turning away to jump up into the drivers seat of her Hemi quad cab.

She listened to some soothing music as she followed a black Hummer into town half dreading half excited about her new accommodation.

New schools were always such fun.

They pulled onto the campus and she couldn't help but be slightly impressed by the grounds as she followed her cousin through to the student's parking lot, it was obvious that classes were out as a lot of students wandered the grounds, more then one of them eying up the new vehicle in their midst. More prep school sluts, trust fund bunnies and sugar baby wannabes. Oh the joy of it all. Then again there were a few fond memories scattering among her experiences. Maybe she'd have a hint of luck here but as always, she wouldn't hold her breath.

She'd been out of her truck for the whole of three minutes before the first boy looking to be a man found her. How was it that they always found her? What was it about her that screamed talk to me, I'm dying to know the intelligent thoughts are coursing though your mind? I have such an undeniable desire to have you grunting atop me for your own pleasure? Why did they all think that she cared about what they wanted? She didn't. Really. Swear it. That was the biggest disadvantage to being different, you were easy to single out and a novelty to boot.

"And who are you?" A deep voice cooed from behind her as she leaned into the back seat to pull a bag towards her.

"Unimpressed. You?" She asked without turning around.

"Aaron Abbot. You new here?"

"Wow the quota of geniuses in this place is astounding," she reached back to tuck a set of drum sticks into the back of her pants as she pulled the bag in question out.

"Ya well it is a school."

She dropped the bag on the ground and looked around in new found wonder, "O.M.G., is it? What are the chances? I'm supposed to go to school, and here it is I found one. Wow, today is going to be great."

"You did meet me."

She looked at him with a completely dumbfounded.

"You need help with this?" Aaron tried again reaching for her bag.

She stepped between him and her belongings, "Look, A.A. whatever, I'm sure this all played out real nicely in your head before you came swaggering on over here but I'm not going to play the needy little girl you want me to. I mean seriously, come on man. So how about you just wander off back to where you came from, from the look of you I'm guessing cheer leading. So go team and all that shit and bye." She turned away from him again to pull out another bag.

"Hey bitch," he snapped grabbing her arm and turning her back around.

She twisted in his grasp, grabbed his thumb and twisted hard bringing him to his knees, "Oh good lord let's get one thing straight here and now, I do not like to be touched."

She released him with a shove sending him onto his backside.

"Now go on peaches, go play with someone else," she smiled coldly.

"Just go Abbot," Reid said from where he was leaning against the front fender of the Dodge shaking his head.

"Hello Reid, how long have you been there?" She asked as she pulled her last bag free of the back seat.

"Long enough to learn that you don't like to be touched."

"Cool beans. Grab a bag and make yourself useful. Thanks," she smiled head cocked to the side giving her an almost innocent appearance.

Tyler sighed, he had no idea who this girl. She was nothing like anyone else in the family that was for sure, not now anyway. What made it worse was Reid's permanent smirk as they made their way up the stairs to her floor. Said smirk was brought on by the fact that there were two decent sized rips in her jeans that were not even fully below her ass, that and her black lace was peeking up over the top of her skinnies.

They set her bags onto her new bed while she just threw her burden in a corner.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Tyler asked uncertainly.

"Why bother, I'll be out of here in a few months anyway. Ya boot camp and all such things."

"You know if you make an effort-"

"Tyler, cousin dear, don't start. I choose to make an effort in a lot of things. Follow the masses of cattle that roam these halls is not even near the top of my effort worthy endeavors. I'm not going to conform just to stay in a school I don't want to be in anyway. All I have to do is last until my eighteenth birthday then I'm done."

"You talk a lot," Reid commented suddenly.

"And you like staring at my ass. We're even. You get a view, I get to express mine. Deal with it," she replied sweetly. "Now get out."


	2. Chapter 2

"Your cousin's kind of a bitch," Reid informed his best friend absently.

"She wasn't always like that."

"Really," the blond replied with scepticism.

"Reid you remember her, always wore dresses and had tea with our mothers, didn't talk much at all."

"Wait the girly girl that always wanted to play with us but never asked?"

"She was only a girly girl because her mother wanted the perfect daughter."

"Well that explains why she talks a lot now, catch up on years lost." Reid smirked, "She does have an ass now though."

"Please don't ever say that again."

"I don't know if I can promise that Tyler. I mean if she asks my opinion I'm obliged to tell the truth."

"Reid she's not just another fuck. She's my cousin. I may have no clue who the hell she is now but she's still family."

"Again Tyler I make no promises, if she falls for me-"

"Did she seem to you to be the type of girl who would just fall for the first pretty face that came her way?"

Reid shrugged at the unimportance of the statement.

Contrary to what she'd told Tyler and Reid, Cynn decided that she could unpack a little as she didn't have a whole lot to begin with. For three suitcases she kept them all light. Giving her mother the image that she was at least a girl when it came to shopping and had a lot of material things. She took her monthly allowance from the bank account set up by her mother and transferred a good deal into a different one. One her family had no idea about. She'd been doing this for years so that her mother's constant threat of being cut off from funding didn't hold the same danger it once had.

Her bike had been bought with the money her father had left her, which couldn't be moved from it's account without her mother's permission until she turned of age. Her truck by her mother who had insisted that she get something more practical to drive. The woman wasn't exactly pleased when she saw what her money had purchased.

She didn't bother putting her clothing away, merely content with living out of a suitcase for such things. That was where multiple suitcases came into use, laundry. Clean and dirt.

The only thing she hung in the small closet was her new uniforms. Leave it to her mother to get them all the correct size even though she'd asked for something a little bigger. Of course that didn't happen. The only thing her mother had ever been proud of when it came to her daughter, was her womanly figure. It always made her tempted to get fat, but then again she respected herself far too much for that one so she went along with it. The only thing they ever agreed on was Cynn being blessed in the booty and the body.

In France the absence of girls sports made her cringe although they made up for it in different ways. At least England had rugby. Germany; the women there were men and there was no way she could compete. She always knew when to back down. Canada had hockey for the most part, not really her taste but soccer made up for any lacking.

Here it was swimming. Cynn was puzzled beyond words as to how swimming counted as an activity, it was like cheer leading, or golf. Not actual sports in her mind. There wasn't much choice though, other then independently running.

Cynn sighed and lay back onto her new bed. She hated running, but swimming still wasn't much better. Maybe they did have a cheer leading squad somewhere in this school. At least then she could yell and prance around like an idiot.

She snickered to herself knowing full and well that that plan would not turn out well at all. Cynn knew that Tyler was on the swim team, maybe he'd show her how it was done. She suddenly realized that Reid was also on the swim team and got a wicked smile on her face. He was hot maybe she could coax some private lessons out of him. The dark haired girl crossed her legs at the ankle as she thought about having her way with the blond.

Some may have referred to her as a whore, or a slut, but the fact was she had standards there fore neither applied. A slut slept with everyone for nothing, a whore for something, nah she was more of a tease if anything because she didn't always sleep with her prospects. Only if she felt like it did they get any. Her years in France were crucial in this particular development of liberation.

She liked men, it wasn't a sin and it didn't make her a bad person. She had standards, one in particular, she didn't take well to being told "No". They could either accept that she was going to do whatever she wanted and have some fun, or they could get the fuck out. She was not a lost little puppy who always needed someone to take care of her, she'd been doing that herself for far longer then she could remember.

The way she saw it was that men were the real whores, she just used that to her advantage, got what she wanted from them.

Cynn sighed, heartless definitely applied to her, in part anyway. She just didn't care what others thought about her. She didn't care what others did. Her own opinion was the only one that mattered and honestly she didn't quite understand how people functioned differently.

It wasn't so much that she didn't care about others, she could and did with a select few, but she always came first. She refused to bring herself down just to please someone else. She would never sacrifice what she wanted just because someone else had a problem with it. There were just things in her life that people thought she shouldn't be doing. Drums, bikes, mechanics, men, all of those were viewed as unladylike, improper, but they made her happy so fuck the world.

She had morals and didn't reject them to get what she wanted, nothing was ever that important. She wouldn't steal another girl's man, in fact stealing was a no all together. If you can't make the effort to earn what you want you don't deserve it. Plus with Karma anything you steal will be stolen. She certainly wasn't arm candy or a pet to any man and did not want anything of the sort for herself. Everyone gets one chance to earn respect. If someone couldn't do that they were not worth the time.

Sheep and wolves. Sheep and wolves.

Cynn lay on her bed for the whole of half an hour, eyes closed, drum sticks tapping on her thighs before she got tied of waiting for her room mate to make an appearance. It was Saturday night, there was no way she was waiting around in her dorm room when the road were dry.

On her way out the dark eyed miss snatched up her helmet and jacket, momentarily pondering her torn pants but didn't bother to change. She stepped out of the shadow of her new school and saw her truck, her baby in the bed, a smile quickly blossomed on her face. At had been so long since she got to ride. From Montreal to Massachusetts she hadn't had a chance to even touch the sleek motorcycle.

Cynn dropped the tailgate and pulled her forever present bike ramp free. It took some effort, practiced as she was, but she finally got her two wheeler on the ground, barely delaying to throw the ramp back in and snap the gate back in place she slid into her jacket and practically rammed the helmet on in impatience.

The moment she hit the road she left all her troubles behind in the dust. Nothing could catch her as the wind whipped past her slicing into the bared flesh of her legs. She was free when she road her bike. It was like flying. Nothing was between her and the world she sped past, leaving it all behind. Nothing could ever be so wrong that a nice long ride couldn't put into perspective.

She pulled back into the student parking lot in the very early morning, parking her toy in the small bit of space she'd left in front of her truck. As Cynn ascended the stairs back to her dorm room she thought of all the things she'd figured out with her freshly cleared head.

One was that the second she turned eighteen she was so far gone from this place. One trip to the bank was all it took and then she never had to follow her mother's rules again. She'd be able to figure her life out for herself.

Two was that while she was here she'd have some fun. That one caused her to smile as she turned the next corner.

"Good evening."

Speak of the devil.

"Hello Reid, little late to be playing vampire lord isn't it?" her smile shrank only slightly into something a little less amused, a little more confident as she side stepped him and continued on her way.

"You didn't jump," he mused falling into step beside her.

"You didn't scare me. Usually the two are linked, without one you can't really have the other."

"People usually jump."

"Don't pout love, people usually don't know how you pop up so suddenly. Does Caleb know you're using to scare unwitting girls wandering the corridors in the middle of the night? I don't think he'd be too happy," she sang her last words in teasing as she tried to hip checked him into the wall.

"I don't need to use to scare said unwitting girls," Reid retorted as he dodged her attempted blow smoothly and swung around to her other side.

"I'm sure. Is that the only way they fall into your arms? When you scare them? That's really sad."

"For you information there sweets the ladies are lining up to be in my arms. Where are you going?"

"My room. Why were are you going?"

"Your room obviously."

"Oh now that sounds fun. Why are you in the halls this late anyways?"

"I could ask you the same." He replied calmly though it was obvious he already knew.

"I went for a ride," she winked at him as she deliberately shifted her helmet from one arm to the other.

"Tell me next time I'll come along."

"You ride?"

"No you ride, I'll be ridden."

She laughed in true amusement, "You're funny. I'll tell you what, you agree to be at my beck and call I just might consider that one. Why are you out so late?"

"Just got back," he replied completely ignoring her other comment.

"From..." she pressed casually.

"Can't tell, Covenant secret."

She smiled again in amusement, "I already know the big one, what else is there? You're secret club house? I know that one too."

Reid demanded in all seriousness, "Who told you?"

Cynn knew it to be a game and merely played along, happily, "The devil of course. You just cause you bitches get the power doesn't mean the rest of us aren't damned to at least some loving from the dark lord."

"Satanist," he mumbled in dismay eying her up.

"You bet," she grinned enjoying this game with each new toss and return.

"Seriously?" His eyebrows rose slightly, almost taken aback.

"Oh ya it's totally-of course not. All about the Karma here sugar."

"Karma huh. The whole what you do to others will be returned tenfold?"

"Something like-" her words were suddenly cut off as he caught her lips in a quick kiss.

Reid pulled back looking pleased, then saw her thoroughly confused look.

"You're mad aren't you?" She asked seriously.

"Hey what about this tenfold thing. I'm waiting."

"Huh," she mused before pushing him into the wall, pressing her body up against his, "You catch on fast don't you?"

"So I'm not just cute?" He smirked in triumph.

"Maybe not entirely," she agreed with a matching expression.

"Well then, about this tenfold..."

"Ah Reid. You'd be perfect for the whole no attachment, just lovins thing that I'm looking for here."

"And?" Reid pushed.

"And what? You're everything I want in a guy there sugar at the moment anyway, well that's assuming that you have all the right parts and they work."

"You're welcome to check sweets."

"Wow you move fast don't you there big boy. I haven't even been here for a day and you're already trying to help me be free of my sexual frustration. You are just so thoughtful."

"Just looking to help," Reid shrugged tossing her his most charming smile.

"I'm sure you are peaches, and I thank you for that but I'm ok. For now. You know Tyler will not approve of this in any way shape or form. He's on a mission for my mother there for any fun for me is completely out of the question and I do not want to cause trouble for my cousin."

"Who says he has to know?"

"Oh that's good. Here I thought I was going to have to teach you how this was going to work," she smiled, her voice husky as she raised herself up further into her toes to easily reach him.

"I know all the tricks sweets," Reid replied softly as he leaned down.

"Good," she pushed away from him to continued on her way towards her room.

"What about the ten fold?" Reid called after her.

"Keep a tab I'll pay it off slow and sweet." She replied over her shoulder.

She closed the door to her room softly and noted that her room mate was a red head. A red head who didn't respect boundaries obviously as there were cloths tossed on Cynn's bed that were certainly not hers.

They'd have to have a talk about that.

Cynn merely threw said clothes across the room momentarily pondering their worth by the feel of the fabric. Expensive. Not the kind of thing you just threw on the floor. Of course not the type of thing you put on someone else's bed either. Not that she cared a hell of a lot, maybe the red head should have thought about that before putting her shit wherever she saw fit.

Cynn sighed as she lay down on her bed resting her hands beneath her head as she stared up at the ceiling a ghost of a smile playing on her lips.

Reid definitely made for an interesting game.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently the red head, aka Kira Snider, aka school champion for the thirty minute bitch fit as well as the sixty words in sixty seconds dash; an impressive track record by all accounts but besides the point. Said "queen of dogs" was not happy with the fact that she had a new roommate. She was even more displeased that said new roommate threw an apparently very expensive outfit onto the floor.

Said supposedly intruding roommate reacted exceptionally well to being awakened by an angry raving lunatic. Meaning nothing was thrown across the room...nothing heavy anyways.

"If you don't like it then you know what to do then," Cynn growled as she rolled over trying to ignore Kira's rants and insults currently being thrown so careless towards the half sleeping Ipswich clan member, landing quite lightly on deaf ears.

"What pray tell is that?" Kira sneered in distaste, the expensive outfit in question hanging limply in her clenched fist.

"Keep your shit off my bed."

"My shit! That is a designer dress!"

"Then treat it with more care."

"You're the one that threw it on the floor!"

Cynn sighed and decided leaving the room was the best course of action as her roommate obviously wasn't about to let her go back to sleep any time soon. Damn, sleep was so enjoyable too. As she gathered up her shower materials in a most leisurely manner Kira ranted about how hard she had worked to get rid of the last girl who shared a room with her so she could have some privacy. Something about not being allowed to have a singles room was unfair, and the Provost would be hearing from parental figures and the likes.

"Then you're practiced and getting rid of me won't be that hard," Cynn chirped as she opened the door out into the hall before turning back to give warning, "Don't touch my shit though. That will not make me a happy camper and therefore you too will not be content with the situation. Your clothes would be more expensive to replace then mine, please keep that in mind sweets."

The door shut on Kira's protests.

It was still far too early for the showers to be terribly busy, ten in the morning on Sunday to be specific, so Cynn had relative privacy.

Of course relative was used loosely.

"What's that?" A younger girl asked boldly as Cynn rinsed the soap off of her body facing the wall under the shower head.

"Birthmark," The dark haired woman replied with all the appearances of complete truthfulness.

The girl stared at her with suspicion.

Cynn sighed, the girl was referring to her rib piece consisting of dragonfly type things bursting out of a comic styles metallic woman. It was a tribute to a band and meant more to her then words could justify.

"You caught me it's a tattoo."

"Did it hurt?"

What the hell kind of question was that anyway? Someone it drawing on you, no wait scratch that, someone was digging into your nerve filled flesh with rapidly pulsing needles. In more simple terms, yes of course it fucking hurt. It annoyed Cynn to no end when people asked such ridiculous things.

"Nope."

"Is it even real?"

What the hell kind of question was that?

"No I draw it on every morning."

"No you don't."

"Wow you caught me again, you are just to quick for me."

"I always wanted one."

"I'm sure," Cynn replied as she turned to rinse out her hair.

"What does it say?"

"Something that would require a lot of explanation."

The look of dismay on the poor girl's face signalled Cynn's time to leave the stream of hot water.

It was going to be a long day.

She caught sight of all the curious looks she was getting as she made her way back down the corridor to her room.

It was going to be a long week.

Time to get away from it all. Again. It took approximately five minutes for her to get dressed under the hot glare of Kira, this time she wore her favorite skinny jeans that hung loose and baggy, hanging on her hips giving a hinting display of lacy pink panties, and a long sleeve pale green shirt with intricate graffiti designs across the front. She lifted her helmet and riding jacket into her arms and left the school one more time. One more taste of complete freedom before classes set in the next morning.

Reid was strolling outside with the rest of the gang when they heard the hum of a bike pulling back into the student parking lot around seven that Sunday evening.

"That's her?" Pogue questioned in mild interest.

"Ya, she sure has changed," Tyler sighed as he watched his cousin dismount the sleek machine. How was he supposed to keep an eye on her when she obviously wasn't going to make it easy. It wasn't as if he could follow her whenever she left the grounds on that bike. He just wanted to look out for her, not because her mother had asked it but because she was family.

"I'd say," Caleb agreed with a slightly raise brow.

Cynn returned shortly and saw the crew sitting on the steps of the dorms and knew she had no choice but to pass them, so really she might as well join them no matter if she wanted company or not. Plus it put off returning to her room and the skank that lay within. One was family, another was hot and the rest knew the secrets of her life. These were the only people in her life that would ever know the truth of the families. It wasn't as if she could tell anyone, it wasn't her secret, plus she had no proof.

"Hey Cynn," Tyler greeted her with a smile which she returned happily. Her cousin was so innocent looking, so sweet like. It wasn't his fault her mother was set on being a controlling tyrant bent on forcing the perfect daughter out of what she'd been given.

"Hello boys, and apparently ladies as well," she nodded at the two girls that sat with her 'family'.

"Cynn, you remember Caleb and Pogue right? Well this is Sarah and Kate."

"Girlfriends huh," Cynn mused as she smiled at the two girls.

"Ya. So you're Tyler's cousin? You don't really look alike," Kate replied with a gentle grin.

"Really? Huh, what are the chances? Hey what do you guys know about some red haired psycho named Kira?"

"Kira? Whore and a half. Why?" Kate asked with casual interest.

"Grand and a half apparently. She's my roommate. I'm in for a smidge bit of difficulty aren't I?"

Sarah shook her head in sympathy, "You poor girl. Watch your back around her."

"Fun fun." Cynn sighed as she glanced at the doors of her new prison in dismay.

"Chances are Aaron will be hanging around your room a lot," Kate added.

"Aaron?" Cynn returned her attention to those in front of her mildly confused.

"That guy from yesterday," Reid supplied willingly.

"Wait, some one actually sleeps with that guy?" Cynn asked in amazement, "Please tell me it's just sex though, they aren't trying to breed or anything of that nature."

"We hope not," Tyler mumbled in agreement.

"Well that certainly makes things more interesting and twice as disturbing. Well I'm off to spoil someone's fun," Cynn grinned with mischief before heading into the building on a mission to wreak havoc.

Cynn sat towards the side of her third class the next day absently drumming her fingers on her books following the notes that flowed though her mind's eye.

All day she'd been introduced to packs of students like some new attraction at the local fair. They all leered and gawked like slack jawed hill folk. Damn mouth breathers, the biggest difference the ever saw in a person in this school was hair color.

Reid certainly hadn't helped matters. In their first class together while seated next to a certain cousin he let loose a wolf whistle. Something Cynn had felt the need to respond with a sweet smile and a middle finger.

_Way to keep a low profile dumb ass._

Their next class together he merely leaned back and leered at her along with the rest of manhood seekers.

_Moron._

She smiled at the thought. He was cute and you just couldn't have everything.

A ball of paper suddenly interrupted the pattern she tattooed across her books. She almost snarled at it, she had been putting down something new and interesting, not that the rest of the world would see it as such but meh, screw 'em. She tossed the paper in the air slightly contemplating opening and reading, or throwing it further down into the grand stands just to see the trouble it would cause.

The latter did sound like a great deal more fun...

She twisted in her seat to see Reid eying her up in interest. Cheerfully Cynn pointed at Kira who sat just in front of her and then the wad of paper.

Horror struck the blond's face.

Wow this note must be really juicy.

Cynn nodded and reached forward to tap the red head on the shoulder.

Listening for it the sound of paper ripping was like a perfect caress, this one no doubt blank by the speed and furiousness it was hurled at her, missing quite nicely due to the apparent lack of aim.

Cynn sighed lightly and opened the paper to scan the contents in a thoroughly unimpressed manner, before a wicked grin curled her lips upwards. She chuckled lightly and leaned forward in her seat.

"Hey, Red," she hissed hoping Kira had momentarily forgotten that the two of them did not get along. Another page was ripped free as Kira turned in her seat all but seething hatred.

"What?" Said red head snapped in displeasure.

"For you my dear," Cynn replied allowing her fingers to uncurl to reveal the wad of paper, ignoring the third that landed next to her arm.

_'For god sakes Reid get some damn aim, I realize anger clouds the senses but come on.'_

"What is that?" Kira eyed it with suspicion.

"Read it and find out princess."

Kira sneered and reached for the paper but her eyes darkened when Cynn re furled her grasp around it only to coo, "Please?"

Kira looked hard at the offending roommate to the wadded paper and back, momentarily hesitating before muttering a barely audible, "Please."

"See precious that wasn't so hard," Cynn smiled sweetly holding the paper back out to her less then friendly co inhabitant to have it unceremoniously snatched from her grasp. The red head turned away and Cynn listened to yet another piece of paper being ripped free as if it was the sweetest sound in the world.

Kira turned around so suddenly Cynn momentarily worried about whiplash but a quick and rude demand overrode any concern.

"Is this from Reid?"

Cynn cocked her head to the side for a moment then reached for the note, which Kira handed over remarkably fast. Her dark eyes scanned over the line and a half of chicken scratch for a few moments longer then necessary before turning the page back so her roommate could see her indication.

"See this 'R' right here-"

"It is from Reid then?" The red head interrupted roughly.

"I must say Kira you're powers of deduction are breathtaking," Cynn exhaled slowly, "See look there it goes."

"You're just jealous," Kira sneered and turned away.

"Indeed," Cynn replied with mild interest before glancing back at a completely outraged Reid, giving him a smile and a thumbs up.

It took him a whole three seconds to find her after class. A whole four for Kira to find him giving Cynn a well placed escape route. Of course a particular twelve minutes later he found the drummer yet again.

"Huh, I would have though she'd take longer to get rid of," Cynn mused aloud after Reid stepped in line beside her almost too casually.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, his calm voice so obviously strained.

"What the hell was; 'Meet me after class, we're going for a ride'?" Cynn countered unconcerned with his displeasure.

"You said you wanted some fun."

"I also said that you would be at my beck and call not the other way around. You want to play the game baby boy you did, and you lost. There are rules Reid, you broke them. That's your fault, not mine." She replied with a cold smile then turned into her next class, of which he did not share therefore could not give chase into.


	4. Chapter 4

"You're cousin is a complete and raving bitch," Reid stated as he lay back on his bed.

"So you've told me. If she's that bad though at least I don't have to worry about you trying to score with her," Tyler replied as he set his books out on his desk hoping to get some of their homework stared, always a feat to be proud of when Reid was in the room.

"I never said I wouldn't try to score with her, she's just a bitch and that makes the scoring aspect a tad bit more difficult."

Tyler groaned as he turned to look at his best friend, "Please don't Reid. If something happens and events follow that get her in trouble then she's off to that military camp. Do you really want to be responsible for that?"

"Hey she knows how to kept out of trouble. She just doesn't choose to."

"How do you know that?"

"We're alike, what can I say. Two peas in a pod."

"Firstly I don't think she'd like being referred to as a pea and second I really don't think she'd like being considered the same as you. Thirdly if you are right and you are the same that makes you a bitch."

"Huh, I see your point on the last one. Ok so maybe we're two peas in the same garden. Same thing with some differences."

"Ya. Right. Just please don't try anything with her."

"I told you baby boy I can't say no to an ass like that. If she comes looking for it then I'll be obliged to give in. You know me, I cave to the desires of others."

"You suck."

"No no dear brother, that's your cousin's specialty I'm sure, but I'll tell you if she's any good."

Tyler's face dropped into complete horror and he quickly exited the room to the sound of Reid's laughter.

"Hello sugar," Reid cooed from where he leaned against the corridor wall after class one afternoon.

Cynn smiled back as she stepped past him knowing full and well he'd been waiting for her. Almost an entire week of his avoiding her had passed. Almost an entire week before he got over her little joke.

"How's Kira?" Cynn chirped happily.

"As good as she always is. That girl has no morals I must say. No concern what so ever about cheating on her...Aaron."

"Whore."

"Who?"

"Both of you. Huh, I'd have thought that was fairly obvious."

"Well you passed sweets, there's plenty of other girls willing to take your place."

"Then why are you waiting for me?"

Reid hesitated.

"My point exactly," Cynn smiled as she leaned over and granted him a simple peck on the cheek.

Reid suddenly retaliated and managed to get her pinned between him and the wall, "Where did you come from? Planet Bitch?"

"As opposed to what? Planet 'I think I'm a player but can't get any play'?"

"Planet bitch it is."

"Aw poor Reid, can't get anyone worth while? Skeezy whores like Red as good as it gets?"

"Go to hell."

"I hear all the best lovers go there, lust being a sin and all such things. Guess I won't be seeing you there any time soon."

"How about we go settle this right now in my room, then we can go to hell together."

"Listen here oh great king of chotchdom, as enlightening as this conversation has been I fear I have to get on with my life before I die of boredom brought on by your oh so witty comebacks," she replied with a smile that spoke of complete sweet innocence before pushing him away almost gently.

"We're going to Nikky's tonight. I'll pick you up at nine." Reid called after her watching her wave dismissively at him in return.

He couldn't help the smile that crept over his features. He couldn't help that she intrigued him. And he certainly couldn't help that he was unable to back down from a challenge, and a challenge she most certainly was.

Hours later Reid found himself knocking on an unfamiliar door.

Despite what the rest of the school believed Reid had never actually been with Kira. The fact was she disgusted him beyond all measure. She just gave in. Granted, he was good looking, he'd be the first to admit it but she gave in to anyone and everyone, if they had something they could give her.

Reid could give her popularity, Aaron gives her the ability to say she has a boyfriend, the nerd down the hall gives her high grades. She was a true whore in every meaning of the word.

Of course she would be the one to answer the door.

"Reid?" She stammered obviously unprepared for the arrival of her one failed conquest.

Caught off guard he hesitated, "Ya um..."

"I didn't know you were coming over, you should have told me I would have been ready."

"Ready?"

"But of course you are unpredictable like that. Maybe that's why I have a thing for you."

"I'm looking for Cynn," Reid blurted out suddenly cutting her off before she could get a head start.

Her face fell from bubbly to blank in a matter of seconds, "Are you serious?"

"Ya, I told her I'd take her out with the boys tonight."

"You're here for that no fashion sense-"

"I think she has interesting fashion choices."

"She left."

"She what?"

"Left. Without you. Apparently she doesn't want what you want Reid, but some of us aren't so-"

"Sorry Red. No can do," Reid replied quickly caught between intrigue and anger. Firstly she left without him. Secondly she left without him. Anger definitely won out for the moment. He managed to settle himself down by the time he got back down to where Tyler waited in his Hummer truck.

Tyler tossed his best friend a confused look feeling quite adequately that he missed something important in the situation.

"She's probably already there," Reid said coldly as he slammed his door shut.

"Probably huh? Apparently I don't have to worry about her with you huh," Tyler replied with soft amusement.

"Shut up."

A quick scan of the crowd told Reid that she had indeed found her own way to the local hot spot of his home town and by the looks of her flattened hair, it was by bike. Of course.

"I like your hair like that," he commented absently as he spun a chair around to straddle it at his friends' usual table. Presently she sat alone tapping out the beat of the music, Caleb and Pogue were having some 'top secret' discussion by the foosball table while their women folk danced their little hearts out.

"I don't, it's boring," Cynn replied as she set down the drink she'd been slowly working at.

"I thought you were going to wait for me," Reid said as he seized her drink and helped himself, his first mouth full almost sent him sputtering. Rye and coke, how had she gotten herself rye and coke here? A double by the taste of it no less.

"Yes well," she retrieved her own drink from his grasp, "I don't believe that that particular was even agreed to."

Reid nodded slowly as he eyed her suspiciously wondering how she had gotten and fake ID good enough to fool Nikky, "Ok fine I'll give you that."

"I wasn't asking for it," she replied cool under his gaze.

"You're a bitch," Reid smirked sweetly at her as he leaned back in his chair.

"Said the man like every other," Cynn smiled gracefully as she continued to absently stir her drink with her straw.

Reid was slightly taken aback by the way she easily brushed off what he had found to be one of the most offensive insults he could give a girl. He tried again, "You're a slut."

"Oh well played."

Still nothing, her lack of reaction annoyed him, this was not how this game was to be played, "You'd fuck anything that walks."

Apparently her inability to take insults in the proper fashion was getting to him. Cynn raised her gaze a mischievous glint held within, "I'm sorry, apparently I forgot, when did you get inside my pants?"

"Fuck you."

"No love the whole reason of that comeback was to point out the fact that that has not happened," she replied returning to the constant stirring of her beverage.

"Not that you haven't dreamed about it."

"Ah well god forbid I enjoy my pleasure and use you as eye candy, the trick is to keep your mouth shut. Let's just say when I can't get it the way I want it, your fault in fact, well I do have needs and I can take care of them myself."

"Oh that's nice Cynn. I can picture it now. But you know I can give you a hand," Reid leaned forward to halt her incessant stirring with his hand.

"We tried that little game before remember sweets? You broke the rules by trying to make some. I will not be summoned at your leisure." She pulled her hand away to suck the coke out of the straw, giving him a look of pure seduction.

"You're just mad princess because you want me, and now you can't have me."

"Reid, how ever did you find me out? I thought that I hid it so well. I want you. I need you. Oh baby. Oh baby. Take me now in front of-"

"Fuck you."

"Again with the 'F' word tonight love. Say it with me, vocabulary."

"You sorry little-"

"No Reid, I don't think so. You're the one still chasing what you can't have."

"Bitch," Reid grinned thinking he'd had final say in the conversation with that little insult.

Cynn clearly didn't hear him her attention suddenly captured by something across the bar. Reid watched her with complete loathing as she stood and weaved her way through the crowd only to stop in front of some pretty boy from school.

'Fuck.'

"Where's Cynn?" Tyler asked as he sat next to his best friend a basket of fries in hand.

"Screwing around. You're cousins a whore Tyler."

"I don't think so Reid. She doesn't really strike me as the easy type."

"Trust me she's a whore."

"Who's a whore?" Sarah asked as she and Kate sat down and helped themselves to Tyler's food.

"Cynn." Reid replied coldly refusing to glance at the bar where she was flirting her way into another man's bed.

"No she's not a whore she just likes men, don't we all," Kate replied giving Sarah a suggestive look which caused the blond to laugh.

Reid glared at the two giggling maniacs for a moment before they continued.

"See Kira is a whore because she doesn't know what she wants, she goes for any guy any time thinking that eventually one of them will give her what she needs. I tell you that girl has daddy issues," Kate glanced at the bar where Kira was in fact flirting with a trio of freshmen.

Sarah agreed, "She has to have some confidence to look that different. I wonder who the hottie is though."

Both girls stared at the bar for a moment and Reid couldn't help but turn around to see Cynn following her new eye candy into the back alley.

"Oh yeah because doing someone in the alley isn't a whore move," Reid snarled.

"Come on," Tyler stood up quickly intent on following.

"Leave her alone man, I don't think that you want to walk in on you cousin doing the nasty," Reid reached over to pull his room mate back down.

"No Reid don't you realize who that guy was?" Kate said quickly obviously suddenly alarmed.

"Who?" Reid replied sarcastically not really in the mood to know the name of the guy who beat him out.

"That's the Pope," Kate hissed.

"The Pope?" Reid chuckled at the lame nickname.

"Yes you know the Pope as in the first. The first to bring drugs into here."

"Wait a drug dealer?" Tyler demanded standing up so fast his chair fell down.

"Ya a girl on our floor didn't pay him in time and he beat her up pretty bad." Sarah added seriously.

Reid stood up quickly too. Tyler was going out there with or without him, he'd rather it be with.

"Want us to get Pogue and Caleb?" Kate asked quickly in slight alarm.

"No we can take care of it you just stay here," Reid stayed his hand to keep them from moving anywhere.

The Pope, AKA Kyle Lebraun was just return as the brothers were departing.

"Cynn?" Tyler called out as the door flew open before him alarm filling his voice.

"Uh huh?" she grunted from the shadows as a spark of deep red lit up the blackness of it all.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Tyler demanded practically falling down the stairs.

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" She replied confusion edging her words.

"That guy," Tyler glanced back at the door as if the man in question would return to back him up.

"No he didn't hurt me, why the hell would he do that?"

"Because...well that's what he does."

"When you don't pay up. Don't worry baby cuz I have more then enough to pay up."

"You mean you bought..." Tyler trailed off as if he didn't really want to hear it.

The red embers flared up for a moment "Yes Tyler I bought some pot, don't look so horrified, it really isn't the end of the world you know. I'd offer to share but the two of you high with those powers, well you could be dangerous."

"Cynn that stuff-"

"Heroine in dangerous Tyler, cocaine or meth this is not. I don't need you trying to tell me what to do I get that enough as is."

"Cynn," Reid stepped forward hoping to try his hand.

"It's pot Reid. Stop being such a pussy," she stood up at that on, joint held between her lips as she brushed past them to head for the end of the alley.

"Cynn," Reid reached for her but she was too quick and stepped aside.

"I have a joint on the occasion boys. It's not that big of a deal. We can't all be perfect like you four," they could hear the venom in her words as she walked out of the alley.


	5. Chapter 5

"I doubt she really wants to see you right now Baby Boy," Reid said cautiously as they pulled into the student parking lot. Cynn's bike and truck were both there and each boy released a sigh of relief at the fact that she was safe.

Tyler released a second sigh, "Ya you're probably right huh. I'm just her mother's watcher to her."

"No man it's not that-"

"Don't worry about it Reid, just make sure she's ok. She's family we don't have to get along we just have to look out for one another right?"

Reid gave his brother a small smile before opening the passenger door of the hummer, "I'll take care of her man."

"I don't know what meaning your leaning towards so I'm just going to let it slide." Tyler replied coolly as he slid out of his seat.

They said quick temporary goodbyes then Reid allowed himself to wander further into the building in search of a certain Cynn.

Her door was slightly ajar causing for slight alarm until he saw a T-shirt jammed in there to prop it open as if she was expecting company.

Reid glanced inside to find the dark haired drummer no where in sight though the clothes she'd been wearing were piled on the floor. She'd obviously stripped then went to grab a shower while everyone was away for the night.

He let himself in and sat on Kira's bed feeling as if sitting on Cynn's would be just a tad too weird but then again it didn't stop the blond from studying that portion of the room.

She had unpacked, well halfway at least. She still had her suitcases on the floor but other then that she seemed to be fairly neat. It was odd, sometimes she had the attitude like one of the guys that he had thought she'd be messy like them. But maybe she just seemed like that because she was so obviously not one of the girls. She was herself. That was the best explanation he had.

Which was why the CD on the floor, under bed caught his eye. Getting onto his hands and knees Reid reached under to pull it out only to stare at it for a moment.

"_Sweet as Cynn"_ was the name, the band name or the CD title he couldn't tell but next to the words a woman's back faded in out of the shadows. Although everything else was blacked he could still see the shape of her hips and shoulders but that was as far as the picture got.

He flipped through the title booklet to find pictures of Cynn with long dark hair laughing, smiling, hanging off of a handsome guy while three others milled around them. Her drum sticks were crossed over his heart, whether is was intentional or not it he couldn't tell.

He glanced at the bottom of the page to a collection of quotes, a Q&A actually.

"_Why name yourselves after the female member of your group?"_

"_It was the funniest thing we could think of."_

He flipped through some more and found a picture or a formidable looking Cynn, hands on hips showing a strong profile to the camera, kneeling around her were her band mates.

The next page was the lot of them falling over laughing at the thought of bowing before the female drummer while she stuck her tongue out at them in a most mature indignified fashion.

He couldn't help but smile, she looked so happy in the picture. What had happened between then and now to make her so distant from them all?

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice came from the door.

Reid glanced up quickly to find Kira standing there, maybe that was giving her too much credit because she was in fact hanging on Aaron's arm. Aaron in turn seemed to be nursing some battered knuckles, apparently Kira's insatiable flirting hadn't gone over so well for someone. Sometimes Reid thought that she just did that to start trouble for Aaron because each time they seemed a little closer like he's proved something to her.

Definite daddy issues.

"Waiting." Reid replied coolly slipping the CD into his shirt as he stood up.

"For who?" Aaron snarled obviously taking Reid's position on his woman's bed as an offence.

"Cynn."

Aaron's face seemed to get worse, ah yes the girl shut him down but would let Reid in. But it was nothing to the fury on Kira's face.

"That little whore?"

Reid smiled sweetly and resisted the open insult, "Yup. What can I say I have a weakness for punked out bitches."

"It's probably her short hair, makes you feel right at home when you look at her from behind fag," Aaron smirked.

Reid felt his fists tighten of their own accord.

"Guess I'm sleeping in my truck tonight huh," Cynn said coolly from behind the red head and her boything.

"Yes I guess you are," Kira replied scathingly though Aaron's eyes seemed to light up ever so much.

"You could always join in."

Cynn stared at him for a moment as if trying to make it so he was joking. Finally she gave up on that wasted attempt.

"Come on blondie, I have a back seat we can do this on." She smiled sweetly before turning away from the couple before her gag reflex acted up, leaving Reid little choice but to follow.

She was wearing an old worn concert t-shirt of yet another band he had never heard of and low riding fabric pants.

Reid couldn't resist as he put an arm around her waist knowing that the pair of inbreds were still watching, "Back seat huh?"

"What were you doing in my room?" She replied without removing his hand enjoying it's warmth.

"Looking for you obviously. I wanted to be sure that you got back ok."

"You mean Tyler did."

He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away from him, "You know what Cynn you all may choose not to see it but I do have a shred of humanity left. Enough to care about my friends."

"So we're friends now are we?" She replied coolly with a complete lack of concern over his sudden claim to insult.

"Ya because you won't let anything more happen. Or has that changed?" He whispered to her pulling her into him, placing a soft kiss on her collar bone.

"Reid, I will not have some boy try to tell me what to do, when and how. And then have them be a big baby about it when I refuse. I do not deal in drama."

"I don't want to control you Cynn. I'm overly fond of the freedom you have. I wish I had that." He ended softly, thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah because your leash is so damn short," she replied cold and sarcastic.

Reid on the other hand got a little heated. He didn't want to explain this to her. He didn't want to tell her that he was afraid of the power he had but he was even more afraid that if he didn't do something he would say it anyway. So he improvised.

His arms curled around her waist and pulled her to him, he crushed his lips onto hers, probably bruising her tender flesh and not caring one bit. She slid her arms up his chest and around his neck pulling him down to here and it was now that he realized just how much shorter she was then him. It made him smile. Small packages. The best things.

He pulled away suddenly and found himself drowning in those dark eyes, "Come on you can't sleep in your truck and I sure as hell won't let you go back to your room while those two are in there," he looked away from her almost awkwardly.

"Cynn?" Tyler asked sitting up in bed as the two of them entered.

"Aaron and Kyra are going at it, her options are here or the back seat of her truck," Reid answered for Cynn who had remained deathly silent on their journey.

"Ya sure, you can have my bed," Tyler replied moving to get up.

"I'm fine with the floor," Cynn replied her tone clearly ending that little discussion.

Tyler faltered but then got up anyway to find a spare pillow and some extra blankets.

Reid fell to his knees and began to clear a small space between his and Tyler's bed for her, which Cynn quickly assisted him with.

The CD in his shirt was uncomfortable but he wasn't about to admit that he had it, or that he had taken it from her room and as much as he wanted to listen to it it would just have to wait.

Tyler flicked the lights out finally and the three of them lay down in silence.

She was long gone when the two of them woke up sometime shortly before noon. She left a note saying that they sleep too long and snore too loud and she had better things to do but she'd probably unfortunately see them later.

Reid in turn jumped at the chance to listen to the CD with vast amounts of curiosity.

"I didn't think you were one to buy CD's," Tyler mused quietly from where he sat on his bed finishing up some work for the following week.

"Not mine," Reid grunted as he impatiently hammered on the buttons of their shared CD player.

He sat for a moment it was the sound of haunting guitar that came from the speakers, he had expected something a little more heavy but this would do.

"Who is this?" Tyler perked up as Reid sat cross legged on his bed again flipping through the booklet to the lyrics.

"Some guy," Reid replied absently.

"No seriously, I kind of like it it's not the kind of stuff you usually have."

Reid shrugged at that in agreement it certainly wasn't to his usual standards.

"Well where did you get it?" Tyler tried again. He knew by now that he had to state and restate the question in a series of different patterns if he ever really wanted to get somewhere. It was Reid's thing, he couldn't get in trouble for not telling you something if you didn't ask. If you don't ask properly then you really aren't asking at all.

"Cynn's room."

"You were in her room?"

"Ya I waited for her there and then we came here. I was fairly certain that we went over this already."

"Not the part where you were going through her stuff."

"I didn't go through it, it was just there. Now would you shut up I want to hear this."

"Why what is so important about this? Is it because Cynn likes them? Wait don't tell me, you are doing research so that you can pretend that you are into the same things as her? That's really lame man."

At that moment the drums picked up and the music built up, "No don't be a tool. This is Cynn's band, she's the drummer."

"What?"

"Ya it says here that they are from London, England but traveled around Europe. I mean Cynn was over there for awhile so why wouldn't she have made friends."

"Ya friends that minded their own business, too bad no one on this continent learned that skill." Cynn snarled from the open doorway.

"Cynn-"

"You know what Reid I can't believe I almost, ALMOST believed that you were an actual person. But nope, there you are, a Covenent boy all caught up in some high and mighty entitlement fuck the consequences," she growled turning to leave.

Reid jumped up and caught her arm, "Cynn wait."

"No," she snapped pulling away from him, "I may not be all gun-hoe-super-powers but that doesn't mean I am less of a person for you to just help yourself to. You aren't better then me Reid. You aren't even good enough for me."

With that she pushed him back with surprising strength and stalked off disappearing around the corner. Reid had made to follow but Tyler had held him back lightly.

"Let her have some time man. You have to admit it was a little inappropriate for you to take something of hers without asking. Especially something as personal as her music."

"She left the CD." Reid said quickly grasping for a reason to go after her.

"And she'll come back for it. When she is ready."

How did he manage to betray someone's trust before he even really had it was beyond him in every sense and there was really nothing else that he could do except step back inside his room and listen to the music floating through the air molecules. It had slowed down again, finishing of the song with a sombre note.

Then silence.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two weeks were a fiasco. To say that Cynn avoided Reid would be assuming that she acknowledged his existence. No. Quite simply he was not there. Any space he occupied was empty, anything voiced by him was air and nothing more. He just didn't scan on her radar, and it pissed him off to no end. Being ignored and avoided he could deal with because to avoid someone they had to be there. Nope, Reid simply fell off the face of the planet as far as Cynn was concerned, despite the fact that he practically sat next to her in at least two of her classes.

That wasn't even the half of it though. Not only had Reid fallen out of Cynn's good graces, it seemed that the entire clan and those closely associated, although still in existence, were tolerated, barely. Mostly Cynn didn't make eye contact, didn't address, didn't even invoke the knowledge of association with any of them unless it was outright rude.

That would be the complete half of it. The rest was that Cynn had doubled in everything. Suddenly the previous version seemed a blessing, a toned down clone of the walking natural disaster that went by the name of Cynthara.

It was as if she was making it very very clear to the family, to the school, to the world around her that she was not connected to the Sons of Ipswich. She just wasn't one of them and she made it quite obvious with all that she was.

She still followed the rules. Barely. The threat of military school still held it's sway in some small portion.

The school uniform was modified; bracelets, charms, pins, accessories in artistic abundance to turn what was once respectable attire to a walking advertisement for punk culture. Suddenly her once acceptably small ear tunnels grew and grew again in quick succession leaving her lobes red but her smile accomplished.

He attitude swelled and overran the entire floor she slept on. Sending girls scurrying for cover. This lead to a constantly vacant shower but also a few trips to the Provost's office due to a total of three fights in various degrees of violence ranging from simple insults to a broken nose.

Cynn was out of control and made it very very known as to how and why she was kicked out of any other school.

The only reason Spencer was keeping her, for now, was the generous donation her mother had made. That and to have one of the descendants of the school's founding families expelled simply did not sit well with, well anyone.

It didn't matter though because she was walking the line and made it evident that crossing it entirely wouldn't faze her in the least if the time came.

"Your cousin has lost her damn mind," Reid snarled after yet another cold brush off with the bitch in question. She hadn't even pretended to listen this time.

"You know that you are to blame right. If you had just left it all alone, I mean did you really have to make her past your business?"

"I was curious." Reid snapped back without glancing at his roommate. He still had her CD. Still looked through the booklet now and again to see her smiling. Another time, another life, another Cynn.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Tyler replied.

"So I've been told."

"Just give her back the CD. I mean don't talk to her or anything just hand it back. She will have to acknowledge you and it breaks the tension. Think of it as a peace offering."

Reid pondered for a moment before resolving that it was something probably best left until morning.

Everything would be better in the morning. Not like it could get much worse.

Surprisingly he was right. It wasn't as if she had any intention of flying at his face in a savage frenzy.

"Can I at least give this back to you?" He asked holding out the disc case at the start of the morning break.

"Might as well since it's mine," she responded taking it from him far more calmly then what he'd prepared himself for.

"Ah…yeah…so…you were in a band…" he said kind of at a loss as to home to continue the conversation.

"Not really I'm just in the pictures."

"Really!"

Her expression was blank and once again he felt his intelligence appraised.

"Is there anything else you need to say here?" She asked coolly resting her books on her hip.

"Yeah can you tone it down a little? People think you are crazy."

To his surprise she laughed and gave that all too innocent smile.

"So that's it?" Reid questioned tentatively.

Her eyes flashed suddenly, "Don't touch my shit."

Reid held up his hands, "Lesson learned. Although you are kind of hot when you're angry."

"Keep it up and I can turn it cold again."

"Is there anything I can do to call piece here?"

"No not really. It doesn't matter anyways I only have a month left here anyways."

Reid felt his chest tighten, "What do you mean a month? It is still like the start of the year."

"I turn 18 next month."

Reid blinked, "You really plan on leaving."

Her eyes softened a fraction, "I never gave you cause to think otherwise."

"I guess not," he shrugged breaking eye contact to check the open classroom door.

"Don't sound so upset about it," she stepped closer, "in fact it kind of helps your situation."

"How?" He suddenly became very aware that they were standing in an empty classroom.

She curled her hand into his hair, "I hate regrets and there is nothing I regret more then not doing what I need to do to get what I want. As much as you pissed me off my hormones still seem to think you are something I need to work out. You won't get into my room again."

"Fair enough."

"Not nearly. You get me for a month Reid. First rule, don't ask me to stay longer."


	7. Chapter 7

Just like that as fast as she had turned it off it was back on. It annoyed Reid that he was allowing her to call the shots so fully. Then again he was used to girls falling over themselves to attract his attention for this reason or that. It wasn't that she completely forgot about it she was still a little cool at times and frankly refused to speak of her band days.

When Reid finally asked why a few days later as she hung out in the room he shared with her cousin. Her response was frank, "I didn't offer you that piece of information you took it. You're just mad that you can't take the rest of it." That shut down the topic pretty thoroughly.

"It was interesting," he did attempt to end the conversation peacefully while resting with his hands behind her head recumbent on his bed.

"What's interesting is you keep trying to talk about it." She glanced over her shoulder at him from her position on the floor leaning against his bed frame.

"Then what can we talk about?"

"Tell me about the Covenant."

That caused hesitation on his end.

"What, you don't think there are mysteries about you that I don't want to know about? HA! I spent years wondering why you were all so special that you got to do whatever you wanted. I don't ask because I know that it is none of my business."

"What is your deal against us?" He reached out to touch her freshly stretched ear lobe lightly knowing that she wouldn't object. The last few days of uneasy truce allowed him the opportunity to reach out and touch her now and again. As long as it was discreet she didn't object. He had attempted once while passing her chair in a class and received the now obvious cold shoulder.

She leaned into his touch, "You mean other then you get to do whatever you want while I am preened to be married off to one of you?"

"What!" Reid almost choked pulling his hand back abruptly.

She chuckled, "Oh so you don't know every family secret? That the daughters are groomed to be married into the other families if the opportunity arises? My ambitious mother had her sights on Caleb," Cynn snorted, "Pretty sure that's what upsets her most."

Reid sat up tentatively, "Wait so they didn't even intend on letting us pick our own wives?"

"Not so great being one of the chosen boys is it?" Cynn leaned back to look up at him.

"You're lying."

"Not likely. You still have a choice but if you don't pick one in an appropriate time frame then the girls will be all but offered up to you. Do you not recall that after you all gain your majority the families hold a gathering? You weigh your options, pick one of us then or end up with the leftovers in five years if you don't find someone else deemed worthy."

"You're lying," he stated again in disbelief.

She shrugged, "Whatever."

He reached out a little more aggressively this time tugging on her ear knowing it was tender but it kind of turned him on that instead of pulling away and simple closed her eyes against the gentle pain. "I can see now why you are so set against getting away."

"Maybe you should get away too."

Reid leaned back to entertain the idea. He had never really thought about leaving. It was always planned that he would go straight from Spencer to a near by college. He knew that on occasion some of the son's left for a time to attend colleges of high prestige but he knew realistically his marks wouldn't put significant distance between him and home.

"Where do you plan on going?" He asked slowly.

"Not really sure. Canada I think."

That caught him a little off guard, "Really?"

"Yeah why not where else would I go?"

"I don't know I figured back to Europe."

She sighed, "You are prying again. I offer you one thing but you still want more."

Instead of answering he leaned over to kiss her neck. He knew that she was right and resolved to leave it for now and respect the fact that she wasn't stupid. He could feel the tension rush out of her as she leaned back into his affections.

Of course the door opened and Tyler was admitted. Reid threw himself back against his pillows throwing an arm over his face exhaling in frustration. This was the first time since their truce that he has alone with her. All else was merely passing in the halls or quick conversations in class. She didn't care to hang out with the rest of the circle but as far as he could tell she didn't really attempt to make friends elsewhere either. It concerned him mildly but didn't press the subject as of yet. What concerned him was that he just wanted to touch her, to strip her down, to see if her curves were as perfect as he had seen pictured.

Then again he also wanted to see her smile like in those pictures. She'd done it the other day when he had told her to tone it down. It hadn't had time to think on it then but he was certain it was the first time he'd heard her truly laugh, head thrown back and all. Now that he remembered the glint in her eyes and her uncanny resemblance to any other innocent girl.

"Did I interrupt something?" Tyler questioned the surprisingly innocent looking Cynn compared to the almost guilty expression on Reid's features.

"Not likely," the female Ipswich descendant winked at her cousin as she stood up and brushed herself off, "Well I have shit to do-"

"To smoke." Reid interrupted with light scorn in his voice. He wouldn't dissuade her but he didn't have to approve.

"Don't knock it till you try it peaches," she tossed him a salute and stepped out the door deftly.

"So she no longer hates you but has decided to disown the rest of us? What did we do?" Tyler asked clearly ruffled by the situation.

"It's not like that man, I think she just doesn't want to get attached. She is really set on leaving in a month." Reid sighed still not sure how he felt on the topic.

"…and you care…?" Tyler sat down slowly on the edge of his own bed.

Reid opened his eyes, "What? No Tyler I do not care. I mean the family didn't miss her all these years a couple months isn't going to make her vital to the plans."

"…What plans?"

"Fuck I don't know, she's got this way of putting these ideas in my head. Has it ever struck you as strange that the latest any of our parents getting married was twenty five?"

"No…should it?" Tyler felt his concern rising.

"No. I don't know. I don't think so. I just…I don't know. All I do know is that she does not plan on sticking around and I think I might be ok with that."

The sincerity of the statement caught them both off guard.

"Shit." Tyler voiced his reaction.

"What?"

"I'd say that is the most unselfish thing I have heard you ever say."

"Fuck that I mean seriously she'd cause more trouble then anything if she stuck around."

"So does this mean you haven't slept with her?"

"No not yet."

"Yet? But you just said."

"Yeah I know but maybe she'll come back more often if she has a reason."

p.s. good reviews are rewarded with updates otherwise my interest wavers and I move on to something else and then drift aimlessly from there. Check and compare published and updates. That or just don't get attached I'm just passing through. Thank Elm Treigh. You can't blame me for losing interest in something I see no one else being interested in.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank kvsgrl/marguerite.

Cynn found herself not unguarded though she was more relaxed. Then again that may have been to the re-established relationship with marijuana. She knew it would be easy to blame her recent tension on her minimal withdrawal unpleasantness. She figured it probably had more to do with being home. The feeling of it pressing in on her to shut down and blend in. That it would all be so much easier if she'd just conform and do what the world wanted.

She knew that she was taking a huge risk carrying on with Reid. She was easily playing right into her mother's plans. She was risking her own very essence with this attraction that she had to him. To be with him she would have to be like them. That was not going to happen

There was something in the air around him, she knew that now that they had had time spent quietly together. It was a hum of power that put her on edge and drew her in. She had yet to mention it to him but now that she was aware of it, it was almost distracting. Although she did find herself more at ease with it's presence it still made her uncertain.

It was obvious what it was. He was an Ipswich son it was just Reid's power growing as he neared his eighteenth birthday. She knew it was just before graduation and then Tyler's right after. It was the summer solstice that the gathering would take place. She was almost curious to see what it would be like, it only happens once a generation.

Cynn exhaled from where she paused in a thicket of trees. She'd taken to walking the woods with a jay taking in the darkened colors of the frosted leaves. It just so happened that today seemed to be the day Aaron Abbot had similar plans.

"Shit." She hissed as she stumbled into a trio of students sitting around a dead fire pit passing a flask.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Aaron snapped jumping to his feet.

Everything that had passed between them flashed before her eyes. Shit. She tossed up her hands and took a step back, "I'm just getting high man chill."

"Not so cocky without the man whore with you huh?" He snarled stalking towards her.

"Wait did you say you have weed?" One of the other guy spoke up.

"O.M.G. yes holy shit yes, I have a joint right here you guys can have my lighter too," she rummaged through her pockets and produced the paraphernalia.

Aaron snatched it from her and passed to his nearest companion.

"Well I'll just let you at it then," Cynn smiled sweetly stepping back the way she came.

"You aren't going to smoke it with us?" Aaron narrowed his eyes with the question.

"Oh no man I'm ripped as is, you enjoy," she just a couple more and she'd be out the clearing, she'd run from there.

"What is it laced with?" He continued to match her step for step palms extended.

Her eyes flashed, "What are you wack? What they hell would I lace it with? Where would I even get anything to lace it with? That is good dope there."

"You know that tongue is going to get you into trouble."

"I know," she whispered before turning to run but instead ran right into a near solid obstruction.

"Trust me Abbot she knows," Reid stood there breathing deep fists clenched as Cynn scrambled to her feet.

"Where'd you come from?" Aaron snarled.

"Over yonder. Cynn get out of here."

"She was just about to join-"

"You know damn well she wasn't going to join you in anything Abbot."

"It seems to me that you are outnumbered Garwin."

"It would seem that way to you."

Aaron lunged forward but sheer luck and Cynn's fist caught him in the side of the head before she spun grabbed Reid's hand and pulled him along after her out into the thicket.

She could here Aaron yell behind them but suddenly they were running faster and when she looked over in alarm Reid stared back through black portals and a fierce grin. She had no idea how much ground they covered how fast, nor why she could keep pace with Reid's inhuman speed, then again, it was magic. Suddenly there was a mansion she didn't recognize in front of them. They came to such an abrupt halt that Cynn literally threw up and dropped to her knees.

"Shit!" Reid exclaimed crouching down and not know what to do except tentatively touch her shoulder as she didn't really have hair to hold back.

"Mmmm…I bet that was attractive." She groaned wiping her mouth.

"Are you ok? I didn't realize that would happen."

"You've done that before?" She replied with sarcasm and nausea.

"No…"

"Well then you didn't know anything I am fine just help me up here."

Reid stood quickly and helped Cynn gain her feet slowly.

"So where are we?" Cynn asked looking around to see if she could catch her bearings.

"Where the hell do you think we'd be? We're at Caleb's of course."

She gave him a complete look of dead pan.

"Not so nice when someone points out your stupid questions is it?"

She smiled.

"We're at my place now come on I'll help you inside it looks like it is going to rain anyways."

"Is there anyone home?" She asked hesitant at confronting unknown members of the clan.

"I doubt it." Reid replied with a cool tone as he wrapped an arm around Cynn's waist and assisted her up the walk. Just as they stepped in the door it started raining lightly though the horizon promised more to come.

Reid allowed her the opportunity to use the bathroom while he sat in the receiving room breathing deeply as he thought the situation over and how he would approach this. In the end he didn't really get a choice as she came to join him. The moment she crossed the threshold he was on his feet.

"What the hell were you thinking!" He snapped crossing the room in a matter of strides clearly taking her aback.

"I was thinking I have wandered in those woods like every other day for the past few weeks without incident," she said quickly cocking her head to the side confusion on her face.

"And what, you just didn't realize there were other people there?"

"They weren't exactly partying and I wasn't exactly paying attention," now she allowed a hint of a smile to cross her features.

That smile somehow made the situation worse to Reid, "And why was that?"

"I was thinking about you," came the frank statement letting the air out of his thunder.

"Ah…hm…nnn…wh…ok," he shook his head slightly, "repeat."

Her smile grew, "I was distracted because I was thinking about you. I am ever so sorry sweets, whatever can I do to make it up to you?" She stepped forward reach up to wind her arms around his neck.

He caught her wrists and held her at bay replying sullenly, "You can not go wandering in the woods again."

"Wait, how the hell did you even know I was out there."

"I got a feeling," he looked down at their hands as he moved his fingers over hers.

She raised an eyebrow, "A feeling?"

"Shut up."

"Like an ooOOoo ooo oo spooky special powers or you're paranoid?" She pulled away to perform an accompanying finger dance through the air to emphasis her point.

"I don't know, the first one, it was like a panic I guess."

"And you just knew where you needed to be."

"Yeah."

"You were following me weren't you creep."

His patience wore thin for a moment, "I was not. Good god I mean I am a fucking warlock you know it isn't just a family joke you happen to be in on. I mean do you not remember how we got here?"

"Ok…ok…I will be more attentive when wandering the woods."

"You won't stop?"

"Not because you asked and not because A-ron is an ass."

"You do realize he could have hurt you right?" He asked willing her to see the severity of the situation. He definitely didn't want to think about what could have happened if he hadn't been thinking about her when the panic had erupted in him. What if he had been focused on something else?

"He didn't though."

"He could have!" He gripped her upper arms tightly and before he knew what he was doing he pulled her to him, his control wavered and power surged around them. She felt insignificant. He could force her to understand her mistake. He felt his anger tip into infinity before he could gain a hold on himself, then shatter as she suddenly hooked her foot behind his knee and brought him to his knees while she danced away.

"You may think I am like most girls Reid but I assure you I am not."

He lunged at her but she used his momentum against him to send him sprawling before increasing the distance a powerful grin on her lips.

"In fact I am actually surprised that you allowed yourself to be pulled away. I thought I was going to have to deal with some ridiculous notion that you'd want to stay and fight."

He couldn't help but snarl as he gained his footing, "You think I would lose against Abbot?"

That stunned the smirk right off her face, "No."

"Then what!" He exclaimed in exasperation tossing up his hands to keep from throttling her.

"God Reid you said so yourself, you are a warlock you could have killed them."

That put it into perspective, "Oh."

"Oh is right." She tossed him a glare, "Dumbass."

There was a span of silence before Reid lunged for her again this time aware of how she shifted her body as he passed allowing him the chance to catch her around the waist and pull her down with him. They scuffled for half a moment before Reid managed to swing himself across her hips holding her arms pinned by his thighs. He enjoyed her panicked struggle before settling into a position and expression of defiance.

"Are you done?" He asked passively.

"No."

He grinned at her, "I didn't think so." He leaned down to brush her hair out of her face before gripping her chin tightly to kiss her again with just as much ferocity. For all her show there was no resistance to his actions she bent to his will like wheat in the wind. It only excited him further to realize that she wanted this just as bad as he did. He pulled her head to the side to get at what he now knew to be over sensitive ears enjoying the way she shivered against his actions.

Cynn felt her eyes roll back as she moved to give Reid more room. She could feel his power rolling over her setting her nerves on intense.

Reid pulled himself back after realizing that they were still in the front room of the house. Granted there weren't many servants that attended the residence on a regular occasion but he still didn't want to think of the repercussions to be had if one were to randomly walk in. He had to push himself to stand up, looking down at Cynn as she lay very still for a second before peeking out of one eye.

"What?" She asked her voice tainted with frustrated displeasure causing him to grin.

"Get up."

It was like a light went on in her eyes as she gracefully pulled her knees under her before standing.

"Go." He jerked his head to the main hall causing her to back up one, two, three steps before turning and making her way to the door.

"Oh so now we find out how much of you is just talk," Cynn cooed as she pranced up the stairs.

"You won't find out if you keep stalling," he replied smartly his grin matching hers.

As if on cue she spun and rushed up the stairs. He allowed her a fraction of a head start before coming up after her. She was checking doors as fast as possible as he stalked down the hall towards her grinning in response to her clearly feigned panic as she opened bathrooms, a closet and his sister's bedroom doors slamming them shut immediately finding them unsatisfactory.

"What are you even looking for?" He asked after she passed up the first suitable guest room.

"You're room of course," she replied over her shoulder as he made his leisurely approach. She opened another door and her smile increased before stepping into the chamber and giving the door a half hearted close.

Reid swept forward catching the door before it snapped shut letting himself into the room he hadn't really resided in in years. It was still the same except for the punk princess sitting on his bed looking like she wasn't just pretending to try to get away.

"I don't know if this is how I pictured your room."

"I haven't lived here in awhile," he replied voicing his recent thoughts.

"Yeah I have a room like that too."

"I don't want to talk about that."

"What do you want to talk about."

"I don't really want to talk."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Please don't play stupid Cynn it isn't attractive on you."

"I know right?" She hooked a leg around his and pushed so that she rolled on top of him gripping his hips hard.

"Can we please just do this?"

To his pleasure she threw back her head and laughed before leaning forward to give him a gentle kiss, "Of course we can."

p.s. consider me bored so until next time, later! …probably much later…*warned*


End file.
